Built up feelings
by 13thZodiacConstellation
Summary: It just after the tower heaven incident and it's brought back quite a few bad memories for Erza but in her time of need she has Natsu and he's all she wants. NatsuxErza
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

X784 roughly 2 months after the destruction of The Tower Of Heaven and the death of Jellal Fernandes...

"This is it every thing I've dreamed of, all these years, this days has finally came, the day of Zeref!" Jellal exclaimed "thanks to those council fools nothing can stop me no-

"ERZA..."

"ERZA!" A voice called out.

Erza sprung from the train seat pouncing on the voice, sword to their throat. She looked up to see a familiar face "Natsu!"

"It was just a dream, you're safe." Natsu whispered 'CLINK' As the sword dropped Erza looked at the floor desperately avoiding the boys gaze, "hey Erz are you ok?" Questioned the boy. She glanced up at him tears welling up in her eyes before letting out a whine and falling to her knees crying.

Natsu crouched down to join her running his fingers through hair and holding her tightly. "Oh come on this isn't the Erza I know, they don't call you Titania for nothing do they? Plus Gray and Lucy will be back soon and I don't want to puke on you" whispered Natsu softly. The redhead looked up with a small smile on her face and brushed away the tears as she did she couldn't help blush. Natsu helped her back to her feet smiling at her when suddenly she lunged foward hugging him to which he blushed also "thank you, for being here I mean...TELL ANYONE I CRYED AND YOU'RE DEAD, UNDERSTAND? She said going from sweet to scary.

"Yes ma'am" Natsu blurted out before realising the train was still moving and running back to the window and turning a strange shade of green once again.

"Hey losers" Gray called out returning to his seat. "What did you say!" Erza shouted "Oh I didn't mean you Erza" Gray replied sheepishly-"anyway" Lucy butted in before a fight could break out "did we miss anything?" Between hurling Natsu managed to reply "nothing just this trains still moving" then winking at Erza who in return mouthed the words 'thank you'.

About 3 hours later the group consisting of Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lucy are trekking up and old dirt path heading towards a village on the outskirts of Fiore called Butterscotch.

"It's not the same without Happy" sighed Natsu missing his exceed friend, "Yeah but we can't take him on a job if he has a cold and besides I'm sure he having fun with the rest off the guild" replied Lucy. "Your right and knowing Happy he has Mira working overtime cooking him fish" Natsu laughed to which the others joined in. Just as they where about to give in they saw something ahead "hey look we're here" Gray exclaimed as they all raced up the hill. "Hey wait up" Lucy panted trying to not fall behind the others.

As the reached the village it was full of people going about their daily business and their was two rows of small brown houses opposite one another and a small market in the middle there was a small marketplace the right at the end of the rows there was a house inbetween the two rows facing the market, this house was different it was better built than the rest and was larger also at the start of each row their where two buildings on each side which consisted of a cafe, an inn, a pub and a village clothing store. "Im guessing the larger house over there belongs to the village elder who gave us the request, that's where we should head" Erza instructed. "I'm fired up now" Natsu grinned as he and the others made their way through the crowd and to the house of the village elder.

Gray knocked on the door as he got there first which irritated Natsu as for him everything is a competition, suddenly the door creaked open "we are fairy tail wizards here about your reque-" Erza was cut off be the tall, skinny figure behind the door, "we no longer need your assistance thank you however here is your payment" he croaked before handing them the money and slamming the door. "Oh come on!" Natsu protested. "Shut it flame brain" Gray groaned,

"What do you want to fight" Natsu challenged. "There are no trains to magnolia until tomorrow" Erza to which Natsu jumped up in glee shouting "no more trains!" Erza smiled, Natsu always could make her smile. "But on a serious note I saw an inn near the entrance we should stay the night there"

As night fell and everyone was sleeping, Natsu awoke and he knew something wasn't right but what, his eyes searched the room "Lucy, Gray wait where's Erza" he muttered worried for the mage, he had always had a soft spot for he even if he couldn't tell her. He rushed outside and found her sat on the grass on the outskirts of the village. "Couldn't sleep" he asked softly, "no" she replied looking at him intently "I just feel so lost although it's better when you're around" they both blushed, "anyway how about a fight then, hand to hand no magic" he asked "unless you're scared that is". "You're on" she replied throwing a punch at him,

After a long fight both sides were exhausted, the stood looking at one another smiling and panting. Then Natsu used everything he had left to lunge at Erza they both rolled a few times across the ground and landed next to each other facing the stars laughing. "Hey Erz what's going on with you?" Natsu asked concerned,

"What do you mean" she replied trying to avoid the question. "You know what I mean Erz" he said impatiently. Erza sighed "the tower of heaven brought back a lot of memories and I've been getting nightmares and I don't know what to do,this must sound crazy you, oh and about that, you saved my life by stopping Jellal and you were there for me on the train. I can't thank you enough". "Erza I do understand and you have to get it through your skull I will always be here for you" Natsu continued " Erz there something I've been meaning to tell you-I-I-I like you... I don't know what I would do without y- Erza blushed and pulled him to his feet, "I know Natsu" he smiled and pulled her towards him "I like you too" she whispered as their lips connected. "Come on we should get back before the notice we're gone" Erza smiled. "I'll catch up" Natsu chirped rubbing his head and trying desperately not to go that embarrassing shade of pink once more. "That was unexpected" he thought to himself as Erza headed off in the direction of the inn "to be honest I was kinda expecting her to hit me".


	2. Chapter 2

_i forgot to mention this on the first chapter but this story is a crack ship challenge from my brother and this is the first thing I've wrote so please go easy on me. I am s big supporter of NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia ect. Any thanks for reading._

Chapter 2

When the group woke in the morning they immediately started packing their stuff, every so often through the busy packing Natsu and Erza would catch each other's glance and begin blushing as they recalled the events of last night. Lucy and Gray had also picked up on this. As they got comfy on the train (except Natsu who was hanging out the window) Gray and Lucy both began prying Erza for details. At first Erza batted away the questions answering simply "I don't understand what you mean" but she was very quickly caught out when her face went as pink as Natsu's hair. "Oh so some thing did happen?" Gray smirked sharing a look with Lucy. They decided to drop the subject eventually purely because they did not want to get on Erza's bad side.

For the rest of the journey Erza simply stared out the window but she still looked up every so often to check on Natsu but every time she did her cheeks lit up and a smile pasted itself across her face. When the got back to magnolia the group headed back to the guild hall to tell the master about what had happened with the request and with every passing second Natsu became more and more like his usual self. As they opened the large wooden door to the guild hall a large chunk of what used to be a table came flying towards them, everyone closed their eyes and braced for impact. A few seconds later when the finally thought it was safe to open their eyes they were shocked to see Natsu, completely back to normal, standing in front of them with the debris in his hand. Natsu turned around and winked at Erza before sprinting straight towards the epicentre of the brawl. "So that's the welcome we get" shouted Gray following Natsu into the crowd stripping as he went. Lucy spun around to face Erza smiling "those boys" she exclaimed, Lucy had been secretly not so secretly dating Gray for a while and although they were an unlikely couple, it worked.

Erza and Lucy headed to the bar to try to escape all the chaos, when the got there they found Mira-Jane cleaning some wine glasses (which already looked clean but they knew what Mira was like so decided not to question it) and Cana sat on a keg well gulping down another. "What can I get you?" Mira asked sweetly, "a hot chocolate" Erza replied looking at Lucy waiting for her to order, "same here Lucy mumbled not really paying attention. She was to busy watching Gray and Natsu butt heads meanwhile Erza's eyes had also found the pink haired boy in the crowd. As Mira and Cana noticed what they were staring at the let out an excitable squeak and shuffled towards the girls. "Tell us everything" Mira squealed while happily clapping her hands.

"Oh my god" Lucy exclaimed "I've just had an amazing idea, why don't you all come to my house to night for a sleep over and I'll ask Levy too!". "Im in Cana shouted enthusiastically, "me to" Mira said jumping in the air ecstatically before pausing to look at Erza who seemed to be having a breakdown "my very first sleeper" she screamed before jumping up and hugging Lucy or as I should say squishing Lucy against her armour.


	3. Authors note

Hi to everyone who has been reading this and waiting for an updated I'm so sorry but I've had a massive case of writer block, but I'm back :) anyway im going to be improving the story slightly and adding some new chapters then re-uploading it as a new story...unfortunately after that one is uploaded this will be taken down but you are welcome to check out the re-uploaded one and tell me if you like the changes. The new story is going to be called **I'll always be there** and as always reviews will be welcome'

 _ **yours sincerely, 13thZodiacConstellation**_


End file.
